


Wild Nights and Hungry Eyes

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Dominant, Dominant Dylan, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dylan, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're new to town and go to a party to possibly make some friends. Then you meet a cutie named Dylan...and you two share a wildly fun night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Nights and Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelliousangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/gifts).



You're sipping your drink and smiling tightly at your acquaintance. Parties aren't your thing, but you are new to school and you figured this would give you a chance to find some more friends. And hey, teenagers are supposed to go out and party and do such things, right? Well, that's what you tell yourself anyways. But you've never been a big fan of drinking or crowds, so here you are, sipping ginger ale and standing on the edge of the room, carrying on a weak conversation with the girl from your math class. 

But soon some sweaty teenage boy saunters over and lures her onto the dance floor, and you are left alone. The desire to go home, video chat your friends from your hometown, and have a little television marathon is getting stronger with each passing second. You are silently cursing your father for getting a big corporate job in this city when you hear a deep voice on your right. 

"Lame party, huh?" 

You turn, surprised, and your eyes meet the gaze of a tall, dark-haired boy. He's very cute, sure, and the way he's grinning at you, like a puppy with a toy, makes you a little squirmy inside, but you have long since lost the patience for boys who are pretty with a penchant for pantie-dropping. So you smile tightly again and nod, then look towards the your friend on the dance floor, trying to decide if you should just let her know you're leaving, and go home. But the boy is persistent, and draws your attention back to him when he says, "Hey, I'm Dylan. You don't look like you particularly want to be here." He chuckles.

Despite yourself, you smile and let out a small laugh, before answering. "Yeah, I'm not big into drinking or...or partying in general. Its all so...sweaty."  
He laughs, a bright sound. "Then why are you here?"  
"I just...thought I'd give it a try. Maybe meet some people"  
He smiles slyly, and for the first time since he walked over, you see something mischievous in his eyes. He leans in closer, and you panic a little as his lips come dangerously close to your ear. "Well you've met me now. So how about a dance?"  
You blush and shake your head, stuttering "No...no, I was actually just thinking about leaving, so..."  
A big hand comes up and slides from your shoulder to your hand, grasping it and pulling lightly. What is going on here, you think as he pulls you slowly and gently towards the centre of the room.  
"Come on," he urges, "just one little dance?"  
You are among the moving teens now, and your heart is beating a little faster than you'd like to admit. You laugh at yourself when you nod and say "Yeah, okay. Just one"

Dylan grins wide and the two of you make your way to the near centre of the room. You begin to dance, first standing far apart from each other, and he surprises you with the fluidity of his movements and how his hips just roll so easily. You hold your own, swaying, and yes, grinding slightly, in perfect time. For all the admiring you are doing, he matches it. You notice his stare raking up and down your body. You smile slightly, feeling accomplished, but your victory is short lived, for then you are surprised when the beat drops and a strong arm surprises you, snaking around your waist, and pulling you close and then you're grinding together. It's exciting and completely new to you, but when you look into his hungry eyes, you feel like this is what your body was made to do. 

He leans in again, and in a hoarse voice asks "Still wanna get outta here?"  
You smile and turn your face, but his hand comes up, gently nudging your chin so that you're facing him again. His eyes, shining pools of amber, bore into yours as he whispers, "Let's go." 

You nod and then he is leading you by your hand through the crowded room, down the hall, and out the door. You send a quick text to your friend, who you suspect already left with the boy from earlier, then shove your phone back into the pocket of your black skinny jeans and follow Dylan, the mystery boy who came to you and has given you what has so far been the most exhilarating experience of your life. There is just something about him...something in those eyes...

He takes you to a car, a sleek little black chevy, and he opens the passenger side door for you. You step in, even though the voice of your mother saying "Never get into a car with strangers!" rings in your head. Dylan just doesn't feel like a stranger, he feels...like something you've been looking for a long time but never known about before. But you don't care about that right now. All you care about is the devious look on that adorable face as he starts the car and pulls out quickly into the street. He turns the music on, Fall Out Boy playing loud as you laugh and speed down the road. In the spur of the moment, you two swing by a McDonald's and get some McFlurries and fries. You feed him as he drives, and every so often he glances over at you and gives you that look, that look that just makes you melt and feel the breath restrict in your chest. The two of you drive around for a while, admiring the city lights that illuminate the wild night. You don't know what this feeling is, but it's thrilling and feels like happiness, only better, and a little scary. 

Soon you pull into the driveway of a house that appears to be empty. Dylan comes around and gets the door for you, leading you up the front steps, turning the key in the door and ushering you in.

He leads you through a dark hall and up some stairs. You take a right and find yourself in a large, distinctly male room adorned in hues of dark blue and black. You open your mouth to tease him about the clothes that are scattered about, when he suddenly grabs you by the waist, turning you to face him, and pulls your body flush against his before capturing your lips in a crushing kiss. His tongue begs entrance to your mouth, running along the seam before slipping in when you part your lips. He explores your mouth, as well as your body as his hands slide up and down your sides, touching, feeling, grabbing.

He breaks away from the kiss to whisper hoarsely, "I've been wanting to do this since I saw you from across the room back there at the party."  
In a quick and sudden movement, he rips your shirt up and over your head, then begins attacking your neck with kisses and bites. In between sucking and nipping, he says gruffly in your ear, "That dancing...your hips...you were killing me out there." 

You say something breathlessly, but all thoughts disappear from your mind when he grinds his arousal against you and he moans and you gasp at this brand new sensation. The fire raging inside you burns hotter and you rip open his buttoned shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside, revealing a smooth, toned chest. He looks down, then looks back up at you with blazing eyes and kisses you roughly with even more passion. He lifts you up, grabbing your ass and hooking your legs around him, before turning and carrying you over to the double bed. He sets you down, before roughly yanking your jeans off and kissing his way up your stomach. He makes his way to your lips, which he kisses aggressively, while his hands lift your back slightly and undo your bra. 

You push him back in a burst of dominance, and whip his belt off, yanking the zipper of his pants down. But after removing his dark jeans, he takes control once more, pushing you back down and attacking your mouth with violent kisses. Then a large hand slides down and into your panties. You gasp as he massages your wetness. He gives you a sly look but you don't have time to care because then the panties are being pulled down, and with a little bit of desperate whining from you, his boxers are shed as well. You finally see the aching, dripping hardness that had been blessing you with such wonderful feelings on this the most wild of nights. You admire the impressive length, as he slides on a condom and lubes up, and then he looks into your eyes, feral amber ones meeting your gaze. His pupils are blown wide with desire, and you realize what he is waiting for. You nod and gasp "Yes...yes, Dylan."

Then he is pushing into you, and the slight pain in overcome by sheer pleasure when he begins to move in and out, hips moving slowly at first but picking up speed as your gasps and moans get the better of him. Soon he is moaning loudly as he pushes into you, rubbing that sweet spot with each snap of the hips, and you are clawing at his back and biting your lip. You cry out "Yes! Yes!" over and over, and he groans, "unngg...so good...so tight". In between his moans and your breathy gasps, you kiss and he sucks and bites your neck. The thrusts speed up, as do the obscene noises that spill from your mouths, and then you two are coming together, falling through the sky and screaming and moaning and gasping out, waves of pleasure consuming your body and brain, and then he's pulling out, rolling over to lay beside you, discarding the condom, and turning on his side to capture your lips in another kiss. He pulls you over to rest your head on his chest, and he strokes your hair as the two of you lay there, catching your breath, your heart beats slowly returning to normal. 

"Wow." You say, still breathless

"Wow." He says, and lets out a little laugh. "I am so glad you took the chance on that party."

"Yeah!" You giggle, "so am I!"

And the two of you lay together for a while, until you realize you need to head home, so you pull on your clothes, leave him your number, as per his request, and are kissed sweetly one last time, before you step out into that wild night.

**Author's Note:**

> Readinf this 1 year later: "dominant"? Lol okay....okay me...sure


End file.
